Rainbow Dash's Hospital Visit
by Jack Writes for Some Reason
Summary: (Similar to the episode, Read it and weep) Rainbow Dash has yet another flying accident, and is sent back to the hospital, needing to stay a total of 30 days, AT LEAST. A young Stallion is her roommate, and will the two become friends, or become rivals. And what does Discord have to do with all of this... Logo made by Derpwave on DeviantART.
1. Accident

**So, I've recently became a Brony, and I love MLP: Friendship is Magic! I recently watched the episode when Rainbow Dash gets sent to the hospital, due to a flying accident, and she read the Daring Do book, blahs, blahs, blahs. But she had a roommate, as you could call the pony, who was all tied up in bandages. I was thinking, that I could make it that Rainbow Dash gets into another flying accident, and I have an OC (Jack, after myself), who is there as well. Just basically ton of talking, and details, maybe some action. I don't know if this is going to be a one-shot, or an actually story. So, let's begin! :D**

I kept zooming along, passing cloud after cloud. The wind blew in my mane, as I kept going, showing off as I usually was. I mean, I _was_ the best flyer in Equestria, and the best hero in Ponyville, except when all of my friends posed as one pony, Mare do well. I have my own fan club, and tons more that you don't even have. It's great! I am the most awesome Pony ever! Daring Do and others may disagree, but I don't. I saw a hot air balloon fly over me. Three ponies were inside. My showing off instinct clicked into motion. I was going to pull off a sonic rainboom for them. Pinkie Pie was watching me from the ground.

"YOU'VE GOT THIS!" I heard Pinkie Pie yell from the ground. Well, here it goes. I started ascending. 100 feet, two hundred, 300, 400, 3,000, 5,000. I was at the point I wished to drop down on.

"It's now or never," I told myself. I took a big breath in, and a deep breath out.

"JUST HURRY UP RAINBOW DASH, I'M WAITING! I COULD BE FANTASYING ABOUT CREAMY FROSTY, BUT YOU'RE HOLDING IT UP!" Pinkie yelled from all the one down on the ground. She's right, I need to do this. I dove, as fast as I could.

The wind blasted in my face, my speed intensified. The world slowed down, I was the only one going fast. My jaw started to ache, and my hooves were also aching. I then stopped moving.

"Oh no," I said, as I was sent back into the air. The wind, gushing in my face, unable to see. If I tried to open my eyes, I would see nothing but sky. Wait, I should open my eyes, I mean, it's what I should do. I opened one of my eyes a crack, and I saw the giant air balloon base in my face. "AAAAAGGGGGGHHH!" My body bashed against the base of the basket, and I fell all the way down. The Balloon was also out of control, and went out with a,

_Pffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff_

The ground was getting closer.

"Don't worry Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie said, as I could finally see her face. "I'll throw a get well party for you! OOHHH! It'll be so much fun! Now, what kind of streamers do you want?" The second that last word was said, my body connected with the ground, and the world went blank.

...

30 Minutes later, Rainbow Dash

"I think she's coming to!" I heard a voice said. My eyes opened up a crack, then a little bit more, then I saw my five friends standing in front of me. Rarity was the one that said this comment. Rarity, Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Applejack were all there.

"Why hey there Sugarcube!" Applejack said. "You took a nasty fall back there." I rubbed my head with my hoof.

"Am at the hospital again?" I asked.

"Yes, you are," Rarity said. "It's the same place with the horrible food."

"Great, and I already have read all of the Daring Do books, and there isn't any more left for a while," I complained.

"Actually," Twilight said. She used her magic, and she brought out a book.

"Daring Do and the Goblin's Curse!" I yelled, as I jumped. I immediately heard a giant crack coming from my body, and I screamed in pain. Doctor Horse ran into the room.

"Geez Rainbow Dash! You know you just made your stay longer!" Doctor Horse exclaimed.

"How long does she need to stay here?" Fluttershy asked, shyly and in a whisper as always.

"About..." Doctor Horse said, checking a clipboard. "Ah, a month."

"WHAT!?" I yelled.

"Listen, you need to be here for that long, due to your broken wings, and two of your hooves are in no condition to go walking around," Dr. Horse said.

"Well, can I borrow the book Twilight?" I asked my friend.

"Sorry Dash, but I just got it, and I sort of want to read it," Twilight said, blushing.

"Oh well, I'll figure something else to do," I mumbled.

"Does she have a roommate like last time?" Pinkie asked, jumping up and down. Pinkie pulled the separation curtains, and a mare that was in perfectly good health was sitting on the bed.

"Oh! Ida is just here, waiting for the nurses to bring her wheelchair up," Doctor hooves said, pulling the curtains back to it's normal state.

"DON'T WORRY IDA! I'LL THROW YOU A PARTY FOR GETTING BETTER!" Pinkie shouted.

"You know that curtains don't block any voices?" Applejack asked Pinkie.

"Ohhhhh," Pinkie said.

"Well Rainbow Dash, we'll check up on you in a bit!" Twilight said. All of my friends said goodbye, Doctor Horse went out, and Ida was taken away in a wheelchair. It was just me... but not for long.

...

Rainbow Dash, Midnight

I heard a creaking of a wheelchair. I looked up, and I saw Dr. Horse pushing a wheelchair with a stallion in it. He was covered in bandages, and I saw bandages around something pointy on his head... So, he was a unicorn, so what? I pulled the curtain's back, and the stallion struggled onto the bed, and laid back.

"Who's that?" I whispered. Doctor Horse jumped up in fright, but then realized it was just me.

"Oh, I actually don't know," he whispered. "One of the residents found him stumbling around town, in this condition. Nurse Redheart went and got him. He didn't say anything, but plopped into the wheelchair."

"So, he can't speak?" I asked.

"He can, but his jaw is broken or in bad condition. His hooves are also chipped at, so he needs time to heal up," Doctor Horse said. "His legs are also in bad shape, so he can't do much. There's a major thing wrong, but you'll figure that out in good time." I wondered, who said that... I felt like I had heard that before...

"Discord?" I asked.

"Oh, you're just no fun," Doctor Horse said. Doctor Horse wasn't Doctor Horse, it was Discord! He snapped his fingers (I don't know how he did it with hooves, but he did, trust me!). Discord stretched.

"Jeez, it's hard to be a pony for that long," Discord said, still stretching.

"What've you done to Doctor Horse!" I demanded.

"Oh, I didn't do anything. I just saw this pony, stumbling around town, so I turned into a wheelchair, had him hop on, got here in a jiffy, posed as Nurse Redheart, brought him up here, and before I came in I changed into Doctor Horse. Excellent plan, right?" he asked me.

"It's pretty good, but why would you help this stallion?"

"Cause, Screwball likes to play with him."

"Screwball?"

"My daughter, jeez, didn't know that did you," he said. He snapped his fingers, and he had a picture in his hand. He stuffed it in my face.

"That's great Discord," I mumbled.

"I know!" he said, doing a flip in the air, without touching the ground. "It's marvelous. Screwball likes playing with lots of ponies, but this one is fine with her just being a little... Chaotic."

"That's great Discord, but I don't want to stay up and listening to your rambling," I said, pulling the covers over my head.

"Suit yourself," Discord said. I heard him snap his fingers, and then it was complete silence. I lifted my head from the covers, and he was gone. Finally, that annoying Discord was gone. I laid back, and looked over at the stallion. He had a blue mane, and I couldn't tell what his cutie mark was, it was covered in bandages. Oh well, maybe I'd make a friend...

***No Comment***

**Jack**


	2. Day Two, Learning More

**So, we're back for more! Let's get on with it! :D**

Rainbow Dash, Morning, Day 2

I woke up to the break of dawn. The window next to me was wide open. I checked the alarm clock next to me... 6:30 AM. I thought about what to do... I mean, there wasn't much to do at all. I didn't have anything to read, I couldn't get out of bed, I wasn't sleepy, and I didn't have much. Should I try to communicate with my new roommate? I didn't know. Maybe that's what'd I do. I pulled the curtain back, trying to be silent. The stallion was asleep. Eh, guess I'd try something else, but then his eyes shot open. I would be lying if I said that it didn't startle me. He got up a bit, and I could see the pain he was going through.

He looked over at me. I didn't know what to do.

"Um... Hi... Can you talk?" I asked, trying to start a conversation. He shook his head, very slowly and carefully, and slowly pointed at his jaw with his hoof, that was broken. He then set his hoof down, and I saw the pain in his face. "Do you want to talk?" He nodded. I saw him lift a different hoof. It went up very slowly, and it brushed the bandages off his horn. I then saw what the major thing that was wrong with him was. He had a broken horn! It was just a little tip.

"So that's what's wrong with you," I muttered lowly enough, for only myself to hear. A spark of magic lit up on the horn, and a scroll and quill came up, surrounded in Blue magic. He wrote on the paper, and then put it next to me.

"I'll try and communicate with this. Sound good?" he asked on the paper.

"Sounds great!" I said. I sounded enthusiastic, but I wasn't at all. I was just trying to make him feel better. He made the paper go over to him, and he used his magic to scribble some words on the paper, as sparks flew from his horn. I knew it was bad for him, but I knew that I was also BOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEDDDDDDDD, and the awesome Rainbow Dash shouldn't be bored, ever, and I mean... ever. The paper flew by me again, and lay down next to me.

"So... How are you?"

"I'm fine," I said. "Bored out of my mind. Do you read the Daring Do books?" I asked him. He slightly nodded. The paper returned to him, as he scribbled more words down, as it flew back to me.

"Have you read the newest one yet?" he asked on the paper.

"Nah, my friend has it, but she wants to read it..." I said, trailing off track. He then had a different sense of excitement. He moved the paper back to him with his magic, and opened a drawer next to him (with magic of course). A giant stack of papers cramped into one book landed next to me. I read the title.

_Every Daring Do book in one! (This edition goes up to, The Goblin's Curse)_

"Woah!" I exclaimed, opening the book. My hind legs were the messed up ones. I looked at the Table of Contents. The Sapphire Stone, Griffin's Goblet, ah, here we go, Goblin's Curse... I opened to the page, and read the fine text,

_This edition is special, treat with Care, _

_- J _

J eh? Guess the Stallion's name was something starting with a J... Interesting.

"Can I read it?" I asked him. He nodded. "Thanks, um... what's your name?" He scribbled on the scroll, and moved it next to me.

"You won't want to know," the paper read. I looked over at him. The door opened and Doctor Horse walked in. The stallion stuffed the paper under his bed before the doctor could see. He noticed the bandage around his horn.

"Oh, that's not good," the doctor muttered. "We need to fix that right up." He closed the curtains. I then heard talking, bandages being pulled, and then Doctor Horse came over.

"Doing good Rainbow Dash?" he asked me.

"Yeah, but what's the patient next to me name?" I asked.

"I don't know," he admitted, and he went out of the room. I then heard a small rumble coming from a nightstand, where a pot was shaking.

"Discord I'm guessing," I muttered to myself. The pot of course popped out to be Discord. I was done. I laid down, and fell asleep, every so slowly.

**Short chapter, OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Some chapters will only be 500-5,000. (3,000 - 5,000 will probably never happen.) Well everyone, I'll see you all next time! **

**Jack**


	3. Day Three, An Unexpected visitor

**I es back! :D**

I woke up to something falling.

"Agh, what is that?" I asked myself, looking around. I didn't see anything in the dark. I tried to turn on the light next to me, but ended up making a small screech by putting pressure on my wing. I tried to disregard the pain, and truck through this. I finally got the light on, and I looked around. It was pitch dark, and I couldn't see a thing.

"Need a light?" I heard a familiar voice say. A Discord lamp was placed on the nightstand next to me. I then saw the familiar face of the god of chaos in my face. "That better, crybaby?"

"Get out of her traitor," I grumbled. He went smaller, and then he made himself placed in a cage.

"I've paid my dues already, friend!" He argued, with a face of puppy eyes planted on his face.

"Fine," I muttered, still mad about his betrayal a little while ago. He grew back to his original size.

"Good," he grumbled. "Now, since you're in here with this certain stallion, I actually care about his safety, due to him taking Screwball off my paws, so I can do a tiny bit of my daily chaos."

"How does that affect me exactly?" I asked, annoyed.

"Well, I don't know," he said, turning into a rain cloud. "But I know someone has a colt, aka stallion friend, who doesn't deserve to get hurt... what was his name, oh Rainy Day?" How did he know? I blushed. "I know this is a new experience for you, but I believe who would like him safe, as much as I want this stallion safe so he can take a certain filly off my paws."

"Are you... blackmailing me?" I asked him.

"Why, why do we need to call it blackmailing?" he asked, shrinking down to a tiny little spec. "I'm just a tiny little thing, and you're giant... let's call it... getting even."

"Besides, do you expect that I would hurt this stallion in anyway?" I asked him. He grew back to his regular size.

"Hm... I guess you're right. This was a small pointless conversation, but I believe that we've have gained each others trust," he started getting in my face. "Have we not?"

"Get out," I grumbled.

"Why if you say so," he muttered. He made a scooter pop out of thin air. "Goodbye, Rainbow Dash! I'll take care of Tank for you!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" I yelled at him. He giggled, and flew out of sight on his magical flying scooter. I sighed, and tried to go back to sleep.

**This is like, a sort little chapie, but... I just wanted to update this stories. Srry.**

**Jack**


End file.
